


Centuries

by arctlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17th Century, 18th Century, 1930s, 20th Century, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Cold War, M/M, Pirate!Harry, centuries
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arctlou/pseuds/arctlou
Summary: « — combien de vie nous faudra-t-il vivre avant que nous puissions enfin vivre heureux, toi et moi ?— je ne sais pas, mais je te retrouverais dans chacune. Et je t'aimerais, pour des siècles et des siècles. »Les années s'enchainent, les siècles se succèdent mais leur amour, lui, n'a jamais changé. Ils ont eu cinq vies, huit vies, dix vies pour s'aimer, mais encore faut-il y survivre.





	Centuries

**_1733._ **

 

Penché par-dessus les cartes, sa boussole en main, le Capitaine Tomlinson traçait avec précision la route qui le ramènerait à son pays natal ; l’Angleterre. Sa langue était coincée au coin de ses lèvres, une sorte d’automatisme déclenché par la concentration, et ses yeux plissés tentaient de décoder l’océan à travers les lignes de ses cartes. Les lanternes se balançaient au-dessus de sa tête à chaque nouvelle vague qui venait frapper le bateau, faisant danser les ombres sur les murs.

 

Les crissements du bois et le déchainement de la mer sonnaient comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles du capitaine, la nuit plus encore. Il aimait profiter du sommeil de son équipage pour se réfugier dans sa cabine et jouer avec les points cardinaux et les milliers de possibilités que lui offrait le monde. Il n’était pas le meilleur navigateur ; ses directions étaient parfois imprécises et le goût prononcé qu’il avait pour l’inconnu avait parfois manqué d’envoyer le navire au fond de l’océan. En revanche, Louis était un explorateur hors-pair. Son père, un colon qui servait la couronne, l’avait initié aux mathématiques, à l’astrologie et aux sciences, et à tous les instruments permettant de naviguer dans un monde que l’Europe de l’Ouest commençait tout juste à découvrir. Quelques années plus tard, c’était Louis que le Roi Charles missionnait pour aller explorer le nouveau monde.

 

Il releva la tête de ses cartes en entendant un coup contre la porte, auquel il répondit par un faible « Mh ».

 

\- Bonsoir Capitaine, _le matelot salua avec un signe de tête_. Je viens vous rafraichir la mémoire concernant votre journal de bord - puisque vous m’aviez demandé de le faire.

\- Oh, en effet. J'oublie toujours ce satané journal.

 

Il lâcha la boussole et ouvrit le tiroir du bureau pour en sortir un carnet en cuir marron, gondolé par endroit à cause de l'eau. Louis s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise de bureau et s'apprêtait à noircir une nouvelle page du journal avant de constater que le moussaillon n'avait pas bougé du seuil de la porte.

 

\- Autre chose ? _il demanda, un sourcil levé._

 

Il sembla hésiter.

 

\- Alexander, _Louis poursuivit_ , si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le-moi. Sinon, va rejoindre les autres dans le quartier d'équipage.

\- C'est que, je me demandais... ne serait-il pas plus prudent de poster des gardes près de la soute ? Nous revenons du nouveau monde avec tant de trésors, cela pourrait tenter même les plus loyaux d'entre nous.

\- Ces trésors appartiennent à la couronne, je me réjouis déjà de voir qui osera voler le Roi.

\- M-mais... les pirates, Capitaine-

 

 

Alexander choisit de ne pas terminer sa phrase, guettant l'expression de son Capitaine. Louis souriait. Une fossette était apparue à l'instant où il avait entendu le mot "pirate". Du haut de ses 28 ans, et des 12 années qu'il avait passé à naviguer, sa route n'avait jamais croiser celle de pilleurs. Il s'était retrouvé quelques fois face à des navires Espagnols près à faire couler le sien, mais jamais il n'avait aperçu ce grand drapeau noir qui flottait au-dessus d'un mât. Avec le temps, les histoires de pirates commençaient à sonner comme une sorte de légende ancienne et avaient fait naître une sorte de fascination chez Louis. Il ne souhaitait rien de plus que de rentrer à bon port en Angleterre, mais l'idée de rencontrer des pirates semblait dangereusement palpitante pour l'aventurier qu'il était. Il aurait voulu avoir une histoire à raconter dans les bars de Londres, de quoi nourrir un peu plus les affamés de légendes.

 

\- Dors tranquille, Alexander. Et prie notre Dieu, il se contenta d'ajouter.

\- Oui, mon Capitaine.

 

Le matelot ferma la porte derrière lui, et Louis observa les lanternes se balancer avant de baisser le regard sur la page blanche qui attendait la pointe de sa plume.

 

" **_13 mai 1733_** ,

 

_Notre voyage jusqu'en Angleterre sera sans doute plus court que je l'avais prédit. Le Roi m'a fortement conseillé d'emprunter la route que bons nombres de navigateurs ont pris avant moi, afin d'éviter les mauvaises surprises, mais mes calculs pourraient nous économiser deux semaines de voyage. Non pas que je veuille rentrer plus rapidement en Angleterre, mais je sens mon équipage fatigué et impatient de retrouver leurs familles après deux années dans les colonies. Il me tarde de recevoir la reconnaissance du Roi et des Monarques, puisque rien d'autre ne m'attend, ainsi que la permission de retourner explorer le nouveau monde. Je pense déjà à repartir, et j'aimerais que cela soit dans les eaux turquoise des Caraïbes. Il y a là-bas assez d'îles et d'aventure, contrairement à la Géorgie dont nous revenons tout juste-_   "

 

Des cris étranglés brisèrent brutalement le silence et firent ricocher la pointe de la plume sur le papier. Louis resta figé quelques secondes, écoutant avec attention les cris qui s'intensifiaient sur le pont. Un pic d'adrénaline fit chauffer le sang dans ses veines et il se leva, marchant prudemment jusqu'à la porte de sa cabine. Il entrouvrit celle-ci doucement et, immédiatement, fut saisi par l'horreur de la scène qui se déroulait sur le pont. Ses hommes tombaient à terre, les uns après les autres, face aux coups puissants qu'amorçaient des visages inconnus. Leurs cris s'élevaient dans la nuit, ressemblant parfois à des éclats de rire. À la vue des tissus miteux qui recouvraient leurs corps et des coupures profondes sur leurs peaux halées, Louis compris.

 

Des pirates.

 

Ses yeux brillèrent d'excitation, bien que la frayeur fît accélérer les battements de son cœur, si bien qu'il ne fut plus capable d'entendre autre chose que le bruit sourd que faisait son myocarde en tapant contre sa cage thoracique.

 

\- Fouillez le navire, trouvez la soute.

Louis referma silencieusement la porte alors que les ordres des pirates rajoutaient de l'animation sur le pont et fit quelques pas à reculons. Un courant d'air fit naître une flopée de frisson le long de sa colonne vertébral, ou peut-être était-ce la peur. Il tâtait son pantalon d'un geste tremblant, tentant de mettre la main sur la calotte de son pistolet, jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte une surface dure. Il se figea à nouveau et attendit quelques secondes, immobile, avant de sentir un souffle chaud remonter sa nuque jusqu'au creux de son oreille.

 

\- Capitaine Tomlinson, enfin nous nous croisons.

 

Son souffle resta bloqué dans ses poumons, mais rien d'autre ne trahit la peur qu'il ressentait. Il ne tremblait pas, ne fit aucun geste brusque, et tenta de respirer normalement sans prononcer le moindre mot. Lentement, son regard se baissa sur la lame d'un sabre pressée contre sa gorge, puis sur la main qui tenait fermement l'arme à l'horizontale. Il admira les bagues en métal sur chaque doigt, le rubis sur l'une d'entre elles, et la croix gravée à l'encre noir entre le pouce et l'index. L'allure digne d'un pirate.

 

Il le sentit bouger derrière lui avant que le bruit de ses pas ne fassent crier le bois. Dehors, les hurlements semblaient s'éloigner de lui et du pont principal. Le pirate pressait toujours la lame contre la peau de Louis, et sa démarche lente alourdissait l'atmosphère en la chargeant d'un peu plus de tension à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se place face à lui.

 

\- De tous les trésors sur ce navire, _il parla de sa voix rauque_ , vous êtes sans nul doute celui qui me tardait le plus d'avoir entre mes mains.

 

Louis observa d'abord le sourire malin qui ornait le coin de ses lèvres, puis les anneaux de couleur émeraude qui encerclaient ses pupilles dilatées, et enfin les boucles brunes et sauvages qui entouraient son visage avec une délicatesse paradoxale. Louis ne lui aurait pas donné plus de 25 ans, et il se demanda un instant si un pirate pouvait être aussi jeune. Et aussi délicieux. Mais malgré le charme indéniable qu'il dégageait, la pointe de son sabre était toujours fermement pressée contre le cou de Louis et son équipage se faisait massacrer.

 

\- Dites à vos hommes de relâchez les miens, _il ordonna d'une voix ferme qui ne laissa pas entrevoir une once de frayeur._

\- Je ne me suis même pas encore présenté et vous me donnez déjà des ordres, _il répondit avec un regard amusé_ , où diable sont passées vos bonnes manières Anglaises ?

 

Il ne dévia pas son regard, pas même pour regarder la lame qu'il sentait caresser sa peau. Il sentait également le poids du pistolet que cachait son manteau bleu marine mais refusa de jouer cette dernière carte après seulement deux minutes de conversation avec le pirate.

 

\- Nul besoin de vous présenter, _Louis répliqua en fixant le regard inquisiteur du pirate_. Je sais déjà qui vous êtes.

\- Ah oui ? _il haussa un sourcil_.

\- Difficile de faire autrement, votre nom est prononcé dans tous les bars d'Angleterre, lorsque les ivrognes viennent à parler de pirates, Capitaine Harry Styles.

 

Un sourire étira les lèvres du bouclé et révéla une fossette au creux de sa joue.

 

\- Donnez l'ordre à vos hommes d'épargner mon équipage, _Louis repris sérieusement._

\- Ce ne sont pas "mes hommes". Ce sont des pirates, et pas même leur capitaine ne saurait les empêcher de tuer chacun de vos hommes s'ils n'ont pas quelque chose à gagner en échange.

 

Louis échappa un rire qui ne portait aucune trace d'humour ou de plaisanterie.

 

\- C'est que vous êtes plus piètre Capitaine qu'on le raconte, dans ce cas.

 

Défier la personne qui tient le couteau sous votre gorge n'est pas le meilleur conseil qu'on puisse donner à quelqu'un voulant rester en vie. Mais Louis avait survécu aux terres parfois hostiles du nouveau monde, aux maladies qui tuaient ses coéquipiers, à la faim qui tiraillait son estomac, aux attaques des tribus de natif et aux tempêtes qui avaient frappé son navire des dizaines de fois ; quelle honte ce serait que de mourir sous le coup d'un pirate.

 

\- Je ne vous imaginais pas si hargneux, il déclara avec un sourire insolent. C'est à cause du sabre, c'est ça ? Ça vous perturbe ? Il fallait me dire que ça vous gênait, il ajoute avant de baisser son arme d'un geste habile pour la coincer dans sa ceinture en cuir. Parlons de vos hommes maintenant, puisque cela vous préoccupe tant.

 

Louis le trouvait assez décent, pour un pirate. Il connaissait la délicatesse de l'Anglais et s'exprimait d'une manière qui mêlait aisance et légèreté - rien à voir avec le jargon inconvenant d'un pirate lambda. Et puis, accompagné d'un ton posé et d'un sourire insolent, cela lui donnait une assurance presque naturelle, et diaboliquement attirante. Mais on distinguait son appartenance à la piraterie dans son allure, avec sa chemise à moitié ouverte et les dizaines de bijoux et pierres précieuses qui ornaient ses doigts et qui se balançaient contre sa poitrine.

 

\- Prenez l'or, les tissus, tout ce que vous voulez, _Louis capitula_. Vous pouvez tout prendre.

\- Vous n'essayez même pas de défendre ce qui revient au Roi... il serait si déçu de vous.

\- Je n'ai que faire des trésors du Roi.

\- Ça je le sais, Louis. Vous êtes un aventurier, un explorateur, pas un de ces monarques friand de richesse.

 

Une lueur nouvelle fit briller les pupilles du pirate alors qu'il observait silencieusement la réaction du Capitaine face à lui.

 

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ?

\- Disons que, si le mien résonne dans vos bars anglais, le vôtre est sur les lèvres de tous les pirates. Plus sur les miennes que sur celles de n'importe qui, à vrai dire.

 

Louis resta interdit face à ces paroles et fut même tenter de baisser le regard car celui du pirate devenait trop lourd à maintenir. Mais il dégageait en même temps quelque chose d'envoutant qui l'empêchait de détourner les yeux.

 

\- J'ai entendu parlé des exploits du Capitaine Tomlinson, _il commença en avançant d'un pas_ , de tes découvertes dans les Caraïbes et de toute la richesse que tu ramènes sur tes navires. On m'a raconté quelques-unes de tes nombreuses aventures, notamment celles sur ton arrivée dans le nouveau monde ; comment tu as fait pour survivre et sauver la vie de tes troupes sur une terre que personne ne connaissait, et comment tu as réussi à installer une colonie pour la Couronne.

 

Louis reculait à chaque nouveau pas que faisait le pirate pour s'approcher de lui, jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur de sa cabine. Il semblait animé par la passion lorsqu'il parlait et quelque chose dans son regard fit penser à Louis qu'il était dingue. Mais bientôt il put sentir l'odeur ensorcelante du pirate, tant il était proche, ainsi que la chaleur qui émanait de son corps. Cela le dissuada d'entreprendre le moindre mouvement.

 

\- Ton Roi lui-même dit que tu es le plus grand des explorateurs, meilleur encore que ton père, et si j'ai parcouru la mer pendant des années, c'est uniquement pour te trouver, _il lâcha dans ce qui ressemblait à un murmure_. Et aujourd'hui... te voilà enfin devant moi.

 

Louis le fixa, sa respiration s'accélérant. Les lanternes faisaient danser les ombres sur le visage du pirate, et sur ses prunelles qui affichaient un air de fascination.

 

\- C'est donc de cela qu'il s'agit ? _Louis demanda, tentant de maitriser le son de sa voix_. D'un enfant qui rencontre son modèle ?

 

Un rictus étira les lèvres d'Harry et allégea la tension qui épaississait l'atmosphère.

 

\- Je crains qu'il ne s'agisse de bien plus, Louis. Je te veux.

 

Il ne bougea pas, comme si son dos était cloué au mur et ses pieds au sol de la cabine. Les battements de son cœur étaient presque aussi rapides que les vagues qui se déchainaient contre le navire, pourtant son souffle sortait comme une brise d'entre ses lèvres. Tous deux, pirate et pionnier, s'observaient en silence. Pour la première fois, ils pouvaient contempler de leurs propres yeux celui qui avait nourrit leurs soifs d'aventure.

 

\- Je veux que tu sois membre de mon équipage, sur mon navire, _s'exclama-t-il._ Le monde ne se résume pas à l'Europe et l'Amérique, il y a tellement de choses à découvrir, à explorer. Il y a une immensité de mers, d'océans et de territoires qui regorgent de mystères et de nouveautés, et je sais que tu rêves autant que moi de les découvrir. Ensemble, on pourrait conquérir le monde. Toi et moi, le roi des voleurs et le plus grands des explorateurs... qui pourrait nous arrêter ?

 

Un air rêveur animait le visage du pirate, et l'enthousiasme qu'on entendait dans sa voix lui donnait un air enfantin qui perturba Louis ; comment pouvait-on tuer des hommes, piller des navires, et quand même le regarder comme il le faisait, avec cette candeur. Ses mots étaient purs, eux aussi, et chargé d'espoirs. Ils résonnaient dans l'esprit de Louis et, à mesure des échos, devenaient de plus en plus intéressants.

 

\- Et pourquoi je serais intéressé par votre offre ? J'ai toujours servi le Roi George, jamais ceux qui le volent.

\- Au diable le Roi, et au diable l'Angleterre. Toi, l'Amérique, les colonies ; tout n'est que profit à ses yeux. Ce n'est pas lui qui fera naître les plus grands frissons de ta vie.

\- C'est donc vous, je suppose, _Louis répliqua avec un petit rire moqueur._

\- Je peux, si vraiment tu me le demandes. Je connais mille et une façon de rendre fou un homme, Capitaine.

 

La malice dans son regard coupa le souffle de Louis pendant un bref instant. Le pirate se tenait toujours devant lui, une main posée contre le bois de la cabine, le surplombant par sa grande taille. Il se pencha encore un peu, faisant danser son souffle sur sa peau.

 

\- Avec moi, tu auras ce que tu désires le plus : l'aventure.

 

Louis regarda les lèvres d'Harry prononcer le dernier mot et senti un délicieux frisson glisser sur sa peau - le genre de frisson qu'ils mentionnaient juste avant. Il releva les yeux pour apercevoir son regard espiègle et, dieu, il irait en enfer pour les pensées qui le prirent à cet instant.

 

\- Quel genre d'aventure ? _lâcha-t-il dans un murmure._

 

Harry sourit.

 

Il sourit, et n'eut qu'à se pencher pour capturer les lèvres de Louis. Tout était délicat dans le geste, et mesuré, mais sur les lèvres ça pétillait. C'était explosif. Louis resta figé un instant, prenant conscience des lèvres sur les siennes, mais céda à la seconde même où Harry posa sa main le long de sa mâchoire, et que le métal de ses bagues caressa sa peau. Il s'abandonna complètement, fermant les yeux un peu plus fort, et dû admettre qu'Harry avait raison ; tout ceci avait un goût d'aventure. Leurs lèvres se caressaient avec un peu plus de fougue lorsque Louis réalisa qu'il irait réellement en enfer. Il était là, savourant les lèvres d'un pirate alors que son équipage se faisait massacrer.

 

\- Je ne vous ai pas attendu pour explorer ce genre de chose, _Louis déclara d'un air malin après s'être reculé._

\- Je savais que tes préférences allaient vers les hommes.

\- Mes préférences vont vers tout ce qui peut me procurer ce grand frisson dont vous m'avez parlé avant.

 

Sur ses mots, il se jeta à nouveau sur les lèvres du pirate. Il le sentit sourire avant que ses mains viennent agripper ses hanches dans un geste brusque. Harry mordait dans ses baisers, plus encore lorsque Louis passa ses mains dans ses boucles sauvages. Pris dans un cyclone de plaisir et de frénésie, ils s'embrassaient avec passion, appréciant la fièvre qui réchauffait leurs corps à chaque nouvelle caresse. Louis se décolla du mur et, sans que leurs lèvres ne s'éloignent, les menèrent jusqu'à son bureau où il s'allongea par-dessus lui. Harry étouffa un grognement en sentant les cartes se froisser sous son dos et embrassa Louis avec plus d'ardeur. C'était le genre de baiser que vous donnait un homme qui n'a peur de rien. Chacun tentait de dominer l'autre, comme si leurs lèvres étaient devenues le terrain d'un combat de force. Mais à l'instant où Harry sentit le canon d'un pistolet pressé contre le bas de son ventre, il comprit qu'il avait perdu.

 

Il ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir l'expression moqueuse et le sourire fier qu'arborait Louis.

 

\- C'est exactement pour ça que je te veux avec moi, _le pirate déclara avec un rictus_ , ne montrant pas le moindre signe de frayeur.

\- Tu sais ce que fait le Roi George aux traitres ? _il demanda en ignorant son insolence, pressant un peu plus le pistolet contre sa hanche._ Mon portrait serait affiché partout en Angleterre et dans les colonies. Il me ferait pendre s'il apprenait que j'ai déserté mon équipage pour me rallier à des pirates.

 

Harry ne semblait pas impressionné, ni par ses paroles, ni par l'arme pointé sur lui. Dans ses yeux baignait encore le désir qu'avaient provoqué leurs baisers et c'est à peine s'il arrivait à se concentrer sur autre chose maintenant. Il aurait suffi de prendre Louis par le col et de presser ses lèvres sur les siennes afin qu'il se taise pour de bon.

 

\- Si tu dis cela, c'est que tu as déjà considéré la question. Tu as déjà pensé à te barrer de ce navire, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Louis serra la mâchoire.

 

\- Bien sûr que j'y ai déjà pensé. J'entends des histoires sur les pirates depuis que j'ai 5 ans, avec les coffres aux trésors et les malédictions. Il n'y a pas un seul jour où j'ai navigué sur l'océan et où je n'ai espéré tomber sur des pirates. C'est assez dingue comme idée, n'est-ce pas ? Vouloir se trouver face à un groupe de tueurs et de mercenaires. Mais comme tu l'as dit avant, ce que j'aime, moi, c'est l'aventure.

\- Pourtant tu n'es toujours pas sur mon bateau.

 

Sa remarque fit naître un rictus au coin de ses lèvres.

 

\- Et... si je refuse ?

\- Tu ne refuseras pas, Louis.

 

Le pistolet était toujours pressé contre sa hanche, mais cela n'influençait aucune de ses paroles. Il voulait Louis, alors il l'aurait, même au prix d'une balle.

 

\- Admettons que je refuse, _il insista._

\- Eh bien, je me verrais obligé de te tuer.

 

Il vit dans ses sourcils froncés que sa réponse ne lui avait pas plu. Louis se redressa, mettant plus de distance entre eux et pressant le pistolet un peu plus fort. Ses traits ne montraient plus la moindre trace d'espièglerie, mais une expression sérieuse qui aurait pu effrayer Harry s'il n'était pas lui-même.

 

\- J'avais oublié que c'est ce que vous faites, vous, les pirates, _il articula avec mépris._ Vous pillez et vous tuez. A quoi bon vivre ces aventures que vous mentionnez si c'est pour causer la mort d'hommes et s'emparer du fruit de leur travail ? Je ne soutiendrais jamais cela.

 

Harry le fixa sans rien dire, mais la lueur dans son regard montra qu'il n'était pas ravi par ses paroles, lui aussi. Il se redressa lentement, instaurant à nouveau une certaine proximité entre leurs deux visages et foudroyant Louis d'un regard glacial. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas adoucis par un soupçon de malice, ses yeux sombres avaient quelque chose de terrifiant. Louis avait beau avoir une arme, c'était lui qui tremblait de peur à cet instant.

 

\- Pas de ça avec moi, Capitaine, _le pirate prononça à voix basse._ Je ne suis pas sûr que toi et tes hommes teniez le même discours en Géorgie ou en Virginie, lorsque vos troupes tuaient des centaines d'Amérindiens et que vos navires se chargeaient des trésors que vous voliez à ces peuples. Tout cela au nom de la Couronne, pour le profit. N'ose plus jamais me sortir un de ces grands discours que le Roi récite à son peuple d'ignorants, car les pirates ne sont pas plus meurtriers que vous l'êtes. Au fond, on ne fait que prendre ce que vous avez déjà pris à d'autres.

 

Louis ne sut quoi répondre, car personne d'aussi sincère ne l'avait un jour mis devant cette réalité. Il pensa aux pirates qu’on dépeignait comme des mercenaires sans pitié dans les légendes, puis à tous les catholiques et les Amérindiens exécutés sous l'ordre du Roi. C'est peut-être ça qui avait poussé Harry à devenir un pirate, bien qu'un passé Anglais se dissimulait dans son accent tranchant. Finalement, Louis lâcha son arme.

 

\- Vous relâcherez mes hommes ?

\- À la seconde même où vous accepterez de venir avec moi.

\- Et bien j'accepte, Capitaine Styles.

 

En moins de temps que Louis le pensait, les pirates avaient lâché ce qui restait de l'équipage. Quelques cadavres jonchaient le sol du pont principal et tout le monde serrait avec force sabres et pistolets, se tenant prêt à un nouvel assaut. Leurs regards slalomaient entre les deux capitaines qui se tenaient tous deux debout devant la porte de la cabine. Ils attendaient tous le coup final, le dernier mot. Harry chercha le regard de Louis, puis s'avança d'un pas vers les hommes. On aurait dit qu'il se trouvait sur son propre navire, devant un équipage entier lui appartenant, tant il dégageait de confiance.

 

\- Mes chers compagnons, _il s'exclama comme un Roi devant son peuple,_ le Capitaine Tomlinson a accepté mon offre.

 

Il tourna la tête pour lancer un regard au concerné, ainsi qu'un sourire amusé lorsque les pirates tombèrent dans les acclamations.

 

\- C'est aux pirates qu'il appartient, désormais.

 

Louis vit ses hommes tiquer, fronçant les sourcils et échangeant des regards chargés à la fois d'inquiétude et de confusion. Ils mirent peu de temps à comprendre le sens de ces mots, cependant, et leurs réactions furent immédiates. Ils se perdirent dans un océan de paroles bruyantes, parlant tous en même temps pour cracher des mots qui ne parvenaient même pas clairement aux oreilles du Capitaine. Certains levèrent leurs sabres sous le regard avide des pirates qui attendaient le moindre signal pour dégainer les leurs à nouveaux. Jusqu'à ce qu'un mot soit prononcé assez fort pour être entendu par tous.

 

\- TRAITRE !

 

L'agitation retomba et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Alexander. Il désignait Louis d'une main tremblante, pointant l'index vers lui. Ses yeux injectés de sang se voyaient à l'autre bout du pont et la sueur sur son front se mêlait au liquide presque noir qui s'écoulait de son crâne.

 

\- Vous êtes un traitre ! _il répéta._

\- C'est pour vous sauver que je fais cela, _le Capitaine répliqua instantanément, se gardant bien de lui expliquer l'autre raison qui le poussait à se joindre aux pirates._ C'est pour nous sauver tous.

\- Vous êtes un lâche, dans ce cas.

 

Le silence assourdissant donna plus de place aux vagues pour se faire entendre. Elles frappaient le bois du navire dans un rythme régulier, rajoutant un peu de tension à chaque nouvelle oscillation. Alexander serra un peu plus fort son pistolet, ne sachant pas encore si la suite des évènements le pousserait à l'utiliser.

 

\- Je préfère me battre et mourir sur ce bateau plutôt que de trahir le Roi en suivant ces pilleurs.

\- Cela peut s'arranger, _le bouclé intervint, se déplaçant de quelques pas_. Je peux toujours planter mon sabre dans ton cœur, si tu le désires.

\- Harry, c'est à moi de régler cela.

 

Alexander eu un rire moqueur.

 

\- « Harry », _il répéta._ Vous n'avez pas perdu de temps, à ce que je vois.

\- Ferme-la, Alexander. Tu parles beaucoup trop pour un simple matelot.

\- Vous n'êtes plus mon Capitaine.

 

Louis sourit et avança d'un pas.

 

\- C'est vrai, je ne suis plus votre Capitaine. Je comprends votre loyauté, je conçois le fait que vous veuillez rentrer saint et sauf en Angleterre pour revoir vos familles et recevoir la reconnaissance du Roi, mais n'attendez pas cela d'un homme à qui l'Angleterre n'a plus rien à offrir. Mon aventure là-bas est terminée depuis longtemps.

 

Le regard d'Alexander resta paralysé dans la colère, mais Louis y resta insensible. Il le fixa quelques secondes et, lentement, retira le tricorne de sa tête. Il avait pris soin de l'attraper avant de sortir de sa cabine et ne put s'empêcher de poser un regard nostalgique sur le couvre-chef. Puis il le jeta aux pieds de son matelot.

 

\- C'est toi le Capitaine, maintenant. Tu en rêvais, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Alexander ne daigna même pas lancer un regard sur ce qui symbolisait sa nouvelle fonction. Il ne répondit pas non plus, et décida de ne pas utiliser son pistolet. Louis recula et chercha le regard d'Harry, dont l'équipage commençait à rejoindre le navire. Il se dirigea lentement vers lui sous le silence et les regards ébahis de ceux qu'il appelait ses hommes il y a une heure encore.

 

\- Ne serait-il pas plus prudent de tous les tuer ? _le pirate glissa à son oreille alors qu'il le rejoignait_. Ils pourraient rapporter au Roi que tu nous as rallié.

\- Non, ce sont de braves hommes, ils méritent de rentrer chez eux. Ne le savez-vous pas Harry ? Les hommes ne veulent rien d'autre qu'être chez eux. A la maison.

\- Et c'est où, chez vous ?

 

Le regard de Louis se perdit une dernière fois sur le drapeau Anglais qui flottait sous la lune, puis dans les yeux sombres du pirate qui le fixait avec attention.

 

\- Là où vous m'emmènerez.

 

⚜️

 

_**Trois ans plus tard. 1736.** _

 

Le regard de Louis se perdait sur le drapeau pirate qui flottait sous le soleil couchant. Aucune sensation n'égalait celle qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était à la barre du navire et qu'il contrôlait cet immense vaisseau. Il aimait se dire qu'il dominait l'océan, lorsqu'il était aux commandes du _Sweet Creature_. Un vent frais faisait voler les volants de sa chemise alors que son regard retombait sur les vagues claires dont une île émergeait au loin. Il prit un bref instant pour imaginer ce qui pourrait les attendre, là-bas. Surement une jungle indomptable, ou peut-être les restes d'une civilisation perdue, comme dans le sud du continent Américain.

 

Un bruit attira son attention et il surprit John, le jeune mousse qu'ils avaient récupéré sur un port espagnol près du Mexique. Il portait deux gros sceaux à bout de bras et tentait de marcher sans basculer et s'écrouler. John n'était pas quelqu'un de très futé, il était même plutôt étrange, pour son âge. Pas un seul mot n'était sorti de sa bouche depuis qu'il avait posé un pied sur le navire. Il exécutait ses tâches en silence et se tuait presque à laver le pont chaque soir, sans jamais faire la moindre remarque. Peut-être qu'il était muet, ou qu'il avait une de ces maladies sur lesquelles personne n'a encore posé de nom. Quoi qu'il en soit, il se servait mieux de ses yeux que de sa langue, et guettait l'équipage en permanence et avec une discrétion presque effrayante.

 

Son attention dériva à nouveau, cette fois à cause d'une démarche familière qui fit craquer le bois derrière lui. Un sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres, une sorte d'automatisme qui s'était installé avec le temps, et il fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Une odeur titilla ses narines avant qu'il ne sente des lèvres chaudes se déposer aux creux de sa nuque.

 

\- Je savais que je te trouverais là, _sa voix rauque vibra contre la peau de Louis._

Il ferma les yeux au contact de ses lèvres, un autre de ces automatismes. Les boucles d'Harry chatouillèrent sa joue et son sourire s'étira un peu plus. Il pourrait mourir pour ces boucles folles ; pour Harry tout entier, en fait. Il était l'unique chose qui comptait, plus encore que le _Sweet Creature_ , que son équipage de pirates, et au-delà des territoires qu'ils exploraient, des mers qu'ils sillonnaient, des coffres qui faisaient couler l'or dans les cales du navire et même de ce drapeau noir flottant au-dessus du mât. Par-dessus tout, il y avait Harry.

 

_HarryHarryHarry._

 

Ils avaient aimé l'Inde, frôlé la mort aux Philippines et au Mexique qui demeuraient sous l'emprise de la Nouvelle-Espagne, et volé dans les cales de navires anglais près de la côte Américaine, mais c'est dans les bras l'un de l'autre qu'ils consommaient la plus puissante des adrénalines. Lorsqu'ils étaient emmêlés dans les draps défaits, pouls contre pouls, haletant, sous le rythme des vagues. Ou bien maintenant, lorsque les baisers mouillés d'Harry remontaient lentement le long du cou de Louis.

 

\- Tu me cherchais ?

\- Je te cherche toujours.

 

Louis se retourna pour rencontrer les yeux clairs du pirate - un titre qu'il portait également maintenant. Une chemise faite de fils d'or flottait sur le haut de son corps, en révélant une large partie car Harry aimait les vêtements trop amples qui dévoilaient un maximum de sa peau. Les pirates ne faisaient pas particulièrement attention aux vêtements qu'ils portaient mais Harry aimait les beaux tissus hors de prix qu'on ramenait en Europe, tout comme les bijoux chargés de pierres précieuses. Son style extravagant et osé n'était que l'une de ses "mille et une façon de rendre fou un homme".

 

\- Je m'amusais à croire que j'étais le Capitaine du navire, _Louis déclara avec un sourire espiègle._

\- Tu es le second commandant, c'est déjà ça, love.

 

Ils aimaient se taquiner sur le titre de Capitaine - que Louis avait porté pendant 7 ans avant de rencontrer Harry, et qu'il n'appréciait pas d'avoir perdu. C'est ce qu'il prétendait car au fond il se fichait bien du rôle qu'il occupait sur ce navire, du moment qu'il y avait sa place.

 

\- Je veux être Capitaine.

 

Harry sourit, étudiant l'expression faussement contrarié sur son visage. Puis il se pencha vers lui, jusqu'à ce que son souffle chaud caresse son oreille.

 

\- Tu l'es, _il murmura,_ dans ma cabine. Là, j'obéis au moindre de tes ordres.

 

Il recula, la malice dans le regard, et observa Louis succomber.

 

\- Embrasse-moi.

 

Tout se finissait toujours de cette façon ; par Harry qui se penchait pour lui donner un baiser. Comme un roi embrassant sa couronne, comme un pirate embrassant son premier trésor. Il a cette fièvre lorsqu'ils s'embrassent, les morsures et les grognements lorsqu'ils y mettent plus de passion. Sur leurs lèvres il y avait ce même goût d'aventure qui n'était jamais parti et qu'ils retrouvent à chaque baiser. Louis tire un peu plus sur ses cheveux, Harry l'agrippe par les hanches alors qu'une brise emporte leurs pensées loin, très loin. Lorsqu'ils reculent, c'est seulement pour répéter les mêmes mots d'un souffle erratique.

 

_jet'aimejet'aimejet'aime._

 

\- Viens, _Louis souffla._

 

Il lui attrapa la main et ils descendirent rapidement les escaliers en se volant des baisers. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le pont, juste en dessous du grand mât, et prirent le temps d'observer la lueur qu'ils portaient tous deux dans le regard.

 

_jet'aimejet'aimejet'aime._

 

\- John, _Louis appela sans lui adresser un regard_ , jette l'encre. Nous irons sur l'île demain matin.

 

Il prit à nouveau la main d'Harry et s'apprêta à l'emmener loin des regards, dans leur cabine, lorsqu'un mot fendit l'air. Un tout petit mot, pas plus long que deux syllabes, prononcé d'une voix que personne sur ce navire n'avait déjà entendu.

 

\- Traitre.

 

Louis ne croisa pas immédiatement le regard de John ; d'abord il vit les chemins de poudre tracés sur le pont qui passaient sous leurs pieds pour s'étendre sur toute la surface du navire. Il vit ensuite le jeune mousse, la poudre qui s'immisçait de son point comme des grains s'écoulant dans un sablier. Puis il aperçut le visage de John se déformer dans une expression cruelle, sans qu'aucune autre émotion ne vienne alléger cela dans son regard. Et enfin, enfin, son regard se posa sur l'allumette dans sa main qui n'était pas formé en un point menaçant. Une fine et délicate allumette, que John lâcha dans de derniers mots.

 

\- Pour le Roi.

 

On dit que dans les derniers instants de sa vie, celle-ci défile à toute vitesse devant nos yeux. Louis aurait pu revoir sa mère, et son père lorsqu'il portait son manteau bleu et son tricorne, comme le Capitaine qu'il est lui-même devenu plus tard. Il aurait revu les monarques, le sourire reconnaissant du Roi, les regards admiratifs de son équipage. Le drapeau Anglais s'effaçant pour laisser place au drapeau Pirate. Harry aurait revu la peine dans le regard de sa mère avant qu'elle ne ferme à tout jamais les yeux, il se serait vu courir les rues anglaises à la recherche de nourriture, jusqu'à ce qu'un pirate l'emmène sur le même bateau où il s'apprêtait à mourir. Il aurait à nouveau volé des millions, et rit en y repensant avec le reste de l'équipage. Puis il se serait nourri d'admiration pour cet explorateur dont tout le monde parle, jusqu'à rencontrer son regard pour la première fois ; une forêt azur dans un océan profond.

 

Mais la vie n'a pas défilé, et ils n'ont pu que savourer une dernière fois le moment présent qui tourna au ralenti.

 

Ils se regardèrent, avec la peur qui gagnait progressivement leurs prunelles, et tous les mots qu'ils auraient voulu se dire. Ils se regardèrent en prononçant des prières silencieuses, espérant que Dieu voudrait bien leur accorder un dernier souhait. Ils se regardèrent, n'espérant qu'une seule chose ;

 

« nous nous reverrons ».

**Author's Note:**

> hi pretty people
> 
> comme vous le verrez, les chapitres fonctionnent comme des OS, certains plus ou moins longs. celui là est un peu cliché sur les bords mais parfois faut accueillir le cliché avec amour, au moins Harry a pas de jambes de bois et un perroquet. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis / hypothèses quant à la suite.   
> big love xx.


End file.
